


One Last Ornament

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You have special news to share with Sam on Christmas.





	One Last Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @wayward-gypsy for my Christmas drabbles

“How about right…there?” Sam asked, stretching up to place the silver-white snowflake ornament on the very top branch of the tree, so it was left glittering just beneath the Christmas star.

“That’s perfect,” you nodded, smiling as you handed Sam the next ornament, which he placed somewhere towards the middle of the tree. “I’m glad we decided to do this this year.”

“Me too,” he grinned, staring up at the tree for a second before turning back to look at you, an excited gleam in his eye. “You know, Dean and I didn’t really decorate Christmas trees growing up, and, even now, we’ve never done it quite like this.” He ran a hand through your hair and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“You’re my family now, Sam,” you said, hoping he could see the earnestness that lay in your eyes. “My traditions are our traditions. Of course I’d share this with you.”

His grin widened as he turned back to the tree. “Well, I think this tradition is just about done, don’t you think?”

“Not quite yet,” you muttered, a current of excitement rushing through you as you spun around to grab the final ornament, which you had hidden in the very bottom of the box earlier that day. “I’ve got one more ornament for you.”

Sam didn’t even look back as he held his hand out to you. “Okay. I think I can probably find room for one more,” he laughed. “Hand it over.”

You looked down at the ornament you were holding and smiled softly, imagining what his reaction would be when he saw it. You couldn’t wait. “Here you go.”

You handed it over to Sam and held your breath, gripping your hands together as you waited for him to look down. When he did, he barely even looked at it before he finally registered what he was holding and did a double take to actually read it.

“Y/N? Is this…is this what I think it is?” he whispered, turning around to look at you, his eyes glistening with tears as he finally tore them away from the ornament to find you happily nodding. “Baby’s First Christmas 2019? You’re….you’re…”

“Pregnant,” you finished for him, continuing to nod as your eyes filled with tears of your own. “Merry Christmas, Sam. You’re gonna be a dad.”

“Yeah!” he cried, picking you up and lifting you high into the air with a passionate kiss. “I can’t believe it.”

“It’s true. This time next year, we’ll have one more Winchester to share our Christmas traditions with.”

Sam beamed and kissed you again, softly, sweetly. “I couldn’t think of a better present. I love you, Y/N.” He placed a hand on your stomach. “And, I love our baby just as much. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
